


This is the Worst Fucking Christmas Eve Ever.

by Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Also In an hour for an early gift, BLU Spy is RED Scout's dad and vice versa, Christmas Party, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had no time to edit it so please dont roast too hard if it doesnt make a lick of sense, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Kill Me, Scout-centric, ceasefire fic, hahaha id like to die, its in every fanfic i write for tf2, no but im a slut for that shit, sorry if its bad, that makes things awkward hahahahah, you get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible/pseuds/Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible
Summary: It's a ceasefire Christmas Eve party.  Everyone is there.  Scout would like to sleep.  Too bad he's stuck with these losers.





	This is the Worst Fucking Christmas Eve Ever.

Scout really just wanted to sleep.  Go to bed, wake up, and have it be Christmas.  But no.  That wasn’t what was happening.  It was a ceasefire and that meant the BLU team was coming over and he had to share his precious time off with those...losers.  He knew Spy was equally as upset; he didn’t like seeing the BLU team’s Scout very much.  Weirded him out, being reminded with every look that he was sleeping with a look-alike of his own son.  Well, it weirded out Scout too.  He hated that BLU Scout knew about him and Spy.  BLU Spy knew too.  That was an awkward conversation to have with your dad when he was trying to kill you.  But it was better to have it out on the table.

Speaking of tables, he was sitting at one with the Medics, BLU Sniper, and the Engineers.  Apparently they were planning something.  Or rather the Sniper, the BLU Medic, and the Engineers were planning something and RED Medic was trying to stop them.  He laughed when he heard the RED Medic curse under his breath and slam his hands against the table, gathering the attention of the other four.  Scout stood up and walked away; that wasn’t his problem.  

 

He watched as the BLU team Demo emptied the RED Demo’s whisky bottle and filled it with absinthe.  Oof, that’s gonna hurt.  

 

BLU Soldier was doing...something.  He couldn’t tell.  He just hoped he wasn’t teleporting bread.  

 

BLU Pyro was in the process of catching both RED Soldier’s and RED Heavy’s clothes on fire.  Not quite fair, because they were asleep.  But it wasn’t his place to stop them.  

 

Everyone else seemed to be having a great time, all pranking each other and laughing, or being stupid.  Usually Scout would too but he wasn’t feeling it.  Probably because he could feel the burning gaze of Spy running over his back.  He didn’t know which one it was, but he frankly didn’t care.  It sucked.  He caught the eye of the BLU Scout, and they exchanged looks.  The other Scout beckoned him over and he obliged.  

 

“Need somethin’?  I was gonna go eat.”  Scout made up a quick excuse.  Talking to his double was always really weird.  He always seemed to get backed into a corner about Spy, and that was his least favorite feeling in the world.  “How ya been?”  What…?  What was that?  “Uhhh, good.  Good, I guess.  You?”  He shrugged.  “Been okay.  Dad talked to me earlier.  I’m gonna try to come to terms with you bein’ involved.”  That was unexpected.  

 

“You’re sure?”  He nodded and held out his hand for Scout to shake.  “Yeah.  I mean, why not?  Welcome to the family, I guess.”  Scout tentatively gave the BLU Scout his hand.  Then he got the shock of a lifetime. Well, not really.  It was just a palm taser, but the guy was still an asshole.  He knew he shouldn’t have trusted him.  “Oh gee, thanks, pal.”  The sarcasm in his tone was plain enough that one of the others looked over and chuckled.  Scout just got up and left.  Not worth it.  He began to walk out of the gathering room, but a slender hand stopped him.  

 

He turned to see his father.  “What do you want?”  Silence.  “Guess I’ll ask again:  _ What _ do you  _ want _ ?” The BLU Spy removed his hand from Scout’s arm.  “Have a nice night.”  Scout furrowed his brow.  “Yeah, you too…” The sentence was incomplete.  He had to finish it.  “...dad.”  It was weird, but they shared a smile.  This was rare, but maybe Christmas Eve wouldn’t suck so bad after all.  He walked away with the smile still tugging at his lips.  Time to eat.

* * *

 

He was gone for 15 minutes and now everyone was gone.  Except the Spy’s and BLU Scout.  It seemed like the BLUs were interrogating Spy.   _ His _ Spy.  He let it play out, watching and listening; Spy was damn good at withholding information, but Scout guessed that it was just part of the job description. But then he saw the telltale glint of the BLU Spy’s balisong and instinct took over, forcing his feet forward and his mouth open.  “Wow.  This is the  _ worst _ fucking Christmas Eve  _ ever _ .  It’s official.”  He walked further into the room.  

 

_ What an entrance. 10 out of 10 on the fucking execution. _

 

“Don’t touch him, by the way.” He added, poking his father’s chest and swiping the knife from behind his back, trying to play with it but just stabbing himself.  His Spy chuckled.

 

“The pranks were funny and everything, and I’m sure you’re gonna raise hell on the base after the ceasefire or whatever, but until then, I’m done with you two.”  He took a pause and stepped closer to his Spy.  He seemed to have left them speechless.  Good.  “Who I’m doin’ ain’t none of your business, thanks.  You made a choice to leave me,” He said while pointing at the BLU Spy, “And he made a choice to leave you.  I can see why.”  he finished, pointing at the other Scout.  

 

His Spy spoke up.  “I suggest you go, now.  Before he says something he really regrets.”  Always trying to reign Scout in.  Fair enough.  “Right.  What he said.”  He knew it sounded lame, but he didn’t want to have a verbal fight with his dad right now.  They followed instruction rather well it seemed, as they rushed out the double doors to the outdoors in quite a panic.  “I’m sorry.”  It wasn’t his fault but he knew that his father had probably instigated the interrogation, and it sort of seemed like his responsibility at this point.  “Don’t be.  You defended us well.”  He sounded proud.  That made Scout feel good.  “Protect what you love I guess.”  He hadn’t thought about that until after it was out of his mouth.  Shit. 

 

_ Shit _ .  This was bad.  Or, at least it had the potential to be bad.  Really bad.  “Uh, act like I didn’t say that and we’ll be fine.  Right?”  No answer.

 

He’d gone and fucked it up now.  Great.  “Glad we can agree,  _ mon cher _ .”  Oh.  “ _ Oh.   _ M-me too.”  Spy leaned down to kiss his nose.  

 

Him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come by and visit! I like making new friends!
> 
> [psychotic-author](https://psychotic-author.tumblr.com/)


End file.
